Uncle Jack
by superstar727
Summary: 3rd in the Not Just A Pretty Face series. a new planet, a breif prison trip, angry natives, a strange illness, and wedding bells! read on for lots and lots more, promise!
1. Note before reading

So here's the next instalment in the Not Just A Pretty Face series.

The following is the sequel to the sequel 'Jack's Smarter than he Looks'  
There is a story between the two, Jack's Advice Line, is mainly a filler getting everyone where I want them for this fic.  
I suggest you read those fics first  
And if you have, maybe read them again, which I myself am going to do

Featuring: Tenth doctor, Rose, Donna, Captain Jack and the TARDIS

I know it's been a long time since I promised this but I wrote my House & Who? Story first

(Lots of good feedback on that, very in character for everyone if you would like a read, don't necessarily have to know who House is I spose.)

IMPORTANT: feedback is love, feedback is motivation, feedback helps me write the story better so you all enjoy it more, so do not be afraid, tell me what you think, concrit is welcome

This story is written with help from the lovely Suezanne

I send my thoughts and half written chapters her way, she makes suggestions and I fix it all up.

**DISCLAIMER for the whole story: I do not own Doctor Who. The tenth Doctor, Rose and Donna are all thanks to RTD and Captain Jack from Steven Moffat.**

**I do however own the story line, original ideas are mine except for Jess, the Micorions and their planet are the intellectual property of Suezanne.**

Enjoy!


	2. Welcome to paradise

_Quite a few words in this first chapter,  
I do have the next chapter written, I just want to write some more before going ahead and posting it. make sure it all works and all that Jazz.  
Reviews = more motivation, which i desperately crave, Suezanne is the only reason this has been posted now and not in 6 months time. I live to please, show me that your happy and I'll want to keep it up._

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise"

The Doctor paused to look over at Rose and flash a manic grin, which she  
returned with a squeal as he moved around the console and she clung to the  
support strut as the TARDIS lurched.

"Surprise, as in somewhere special or surprise for you as well?" A hint of Rose's pink tongue could be seen between her teeth as her smile widened.

"We all know better than to expect a proper answer!" Donna's observation was met with a bark of laughter from Jack, who almost lost his grip on the rail when the TARDIS shuddered rather spectacularly. The Doctor managed to stay upright long enough to pull the correct levers in order to land the TARDIS before joining his three companions on the control room floor as the Time-ship settled with a thump.

The Doctor jumper up and walked over to help a giggling Rose to her feet, a smile lighting up his face at her amusement, even if it was at his expense. "I bet you didn't even pass the test." the Time Lord just shook his head, she knew him too well, and turned to see Jack helping Donna get up.

"Who wants to go first?"  
The Doctor looked like a teacher observing his class, with his hands behind his back and his ancient eyes peering at them over the top of his glasses.  
"What's wrong with you?! I vote you go first, that way if it is a swap, or anywhere just as uninviting, you can reap the benefits o your unique driving skills."

Arms folded across her chest, weight shifted to her back foot and unblinking eyes meeting his, you couldn't half tell Donna was serious.  
"Careful, almost sounded like a compliment at the end there!"

His cheeky smile was back, but Donna merely cocked and eyebrow.

"Yeah, feel free to ignore the sentence leading up to it, the tone it was delivered with, Donna's body language and anything else that helps your ego Doc."

The American clapped the Doctor on his shoulder and gave him a half pitying, half amused look before heading to the doors.

"I shall sacrifice myself to what may lay behind these doors; swaps included, for the benefit of the ladies."

Jack declared with a sweep of his arm towards the lock, acting overly dramatic, only ruining it when he winked at the Doctor when he said 'ladies'.

Jack opened the door and stepped out into what appeared to be a garden, but not one on, or from, Earth. The sky was a lavender hue and the clouds were sparkling silver. The air was perfumed with what smelled like a mixture of sunflowers, cherries, chocolate and caramel. He could even hear music; the melody drifting in the breeze was light and happy, as if in celebration.

The others stepped out behind Jack and looked around amazed, but stopped when they suddenly heard a male voice shouting at them.

"Stop right there!"

All four time travellers turned to see a man with pale skin that seemed to glow in the sunlight. He was wearing loose fitting clothes that looked like they were made from soft, natural material. He was also holding a small weapon that resembled a stun gun.

"I'm placing you all under arrest for the unauthorised entrance to the Sacred Gardens."

All protests died on their lips when the alien held the stun gun menacingly and the four allowed themselves to be marched out of the garden.

On the way Rose scraped her hand on something, but did not stop to see what it was, as they were taking to a small holding facility and greeted by more guards.

"Females will go with him, I will take the males."

Donna and Rose were escorted off, by the new stranger, in the opposite direction to Jack and the Doctor.

Jack and the Doctor were led into a cell with all the basic furnishings; beds, seats, wash room, there were even some books in the cupboard.

As the guard left his gruff voice informed them that dinner would be brought by shortly.

Jack sat down on one of the beds and flicked through a book, "Not bad here, been in worse hotels."

The Doctor snorted.

"Well we're not exactly hardened criminals and hotels are always worse."

Jack couldn't help the intrigue that laced his question, even as he tried to act nonchalant.

"Oh, why's that?"

The Time Lord shrugged, "At least here you know you're a prisoner."

Jack smiled at the dead pan reply and realised he didn't expect anything else from the Time Lord.

"Time to escape then?"

Jack stood now, readying himself for a lot of running, a possible death and maybe even a hug from Donna, didn't sound too bad.

"No, not yet."

Jack mini-fantasy paused and he sent the Doctor a questioning and slightly alarmed look.

"TARDIS must of brought us here for a reason, what better way to find out then to be put through the system? And they are looking after us, the girls should be fine as well. We'd hear it if Donna didn't appreciate the hospitality."

The lilt of amusement in his voice when mentioning Donna's particular vocal talents was not lost on Jack.

Jack smiled briefly, sharing the small joke and sat down with a sigh of relief, realising the Doctor was right and the girls would be fine. Now all he had to do was wait, not easy when sharing the room with the equivalent of a hyped-up five year old.


	3. Poison

Disclaimer = see first chapter  
Posted this cause it's already written  
not getting much of a response so don't know if I should keep writing?  
review please?  
I have tripled my shifts at work for this week as someone is on holiday, so may not post for a couple more days

* * *

_Jack smiled briefly, sharing the small joke and sat down with a sigh of relief, realising the Doctor was right and the girls would be fine. Now all he had to do was wait, not easy when sharing the room with the equivalent of a hyped-up five year old._

*+*+*

The Doctor, as usual, was right. Rose and Donna were taken to an almost identical cell, although the wash room was bigger and nicer, Donna found it comforting to find the differences in sexes reached this far.

But unlike the boys Donna was not happy to sit back and wait, specially seeing as Rose was lying on the bed, pale as a sheet and obviously in some discomfort.

The red-head had just managed to get her to the bed before she collapsed; an that was a good half hour ago, with no improvements to the poor girl's condition since. The guards hadn't even noticed her delayed steps when they were brought here! Donna was silently fuming.

Rose was sleeping, still in pain, and her fever just seemed to be getting higher. Donna was about to yell for help when someone appeared.

"I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jess. May I see your friend?"

Donna was suspicious but stepped to the side so Jess could see Rose, it allowed Donna time to suss out the newcomer without her noticing.

Jess appeared to be in her early teens, maybe thirteen, for a human but being an alien could easily mean different, couldn't not learn that lesson travelling with the Doctor.

She was shorter than Donna, at about five foot high, and thin but still curvy, seemed to be a characteristic of these people thought Donna.

Jess's hair was dark blonde with red highlights, and her eyes were blue like Jack's. All together she seemed nice enough, and had a friendly face, plus she was the only help they'd encountered so Donna decided to trust her a little.

Jess's soft voice broke through Donna's thoughts.

"I think I know what's wrong, but I need you to do something for me. See that cut on her hand? Can you tell me if it's any hotter or colder than the rest of her?"

Donna nodded silently and moved over to Rose. A gasp escaped her as she let her fingers drift over the small cut.

"It's freezing! But she's running a fever, how does that work?!"

Donna's eyes were wide and questioning as they met Jess's.

"I'm afraid your friend was cut by the Kielle plant, it is quite pretty and smells sweet, but poisonous to those with child. I can make and antidote dor that when I come back to get you out of here."

Donna's eyes were glued to Rose's face as Jess talked, only moving back to the stranger when an antidote was mentioned.

"My guess is you didn't realise you were on sacred ground right?"

Donna nodded, words were too hard at the moment, there was so much information to take in. Jess offered a sympathetic smile to show she understood.

"I knew you weren't from around here, cause your skin is darker yeah? All the people here have pale skin because the atmosphere filters the sun, means we can enjoy the warmth and not get burnt."

Jess seemed to forget for a moment why she was there, drifting off before her attention came back to the present and her face turned serious.

"I will return shortly with the antidote, then later in the night we shall escape. I've been trying to tell the Elders that you made a mistake, you weren't to know. That's why I wasn't here sooner, busy arguing with grumpy old men. They didn't listen to me cause I'm 'too young to understand'. I'm only nineteen therefore I know nothing. Humph, for Elders they sure do act childish a lot. Anyway I must be off."

Jess turned to leave but Donna grabbed her arm as a thought struck her.

"We came with two men, they were put in a cell on the other side. We can't leave without them."

Jess just nodded then left Donna to try to make sense out of the last couple of minutes.

As promised, Jess returned shortly with some sort of bottle and whispered instructions before leaving quickly and silently.

Donna went over to Rose and woke her before trying to put her in a sitting position.

The bottle didn't have a lid which made it easier as Donna currently only hand one hand free,

"Rose… Come on Rose, drink this and you will feel better."

The bottle was pushed to Rose's lips and the young human drank it all with the occasional encouragements from her friend.

"That's it Blondie, drink up, you're getting heavy you know."

Donna was rewarded with a small smile as Rose finished the antidote and Donna put the bottle aside and slowly withdrew her arm from behind her, allowing the girl to lie back and get some rest.


	4. Bigger on the inside

Okay new chapter. sorry it took so long, hectic with work and everything  
this is a longer one to make up for it, so don't kill me  
but do review!

* * *

_"That's it Blondie, drink up, you're getting heavy you know."_

_Donna was rewarded with a small smile as Rose finished the antidote and Donna put the bottle aside and slowly withdrew her arm from behind her, allowing the girl to lie back and get some rest._

*+*+*

Back at the boy's cell nothing half as interesting was happening. Both Time Lord and human were bored, but no longer hungry as dinner had arrived 20 minutes ago. Both had eaten quickly after a cautionary examination deemed the food safe.

Jack had found a yo-yo in one of the Doctor's trans-dimensional pockets and was trying to learn 'walk the dog', the Doctor looking on in amusement at his friend's failed attempts and colourful language, when they were interrupted.

"Did you two come with anyone else?"  
The Doctor wandered over to the bars and closer to the young, female Micorion with no sign on his face of his surprise or interest in the sudden stranger.

"Yes, two females. They're being kept on the other side."

Jack looked from their visitor to his friend in alarm. The Doctor didn't move from his position or turn his eyes away from the female as he answered the unspoken question.  
"If she was with them she would already know all this. My guess is she visited the girls first and found out about us that way."  
"My name's Jess and I'm going to rescue you."  
The newcomer announced producing the cell keys with a flourish.

Donna was glad to see that Rose was eating, truth be told she looked perfectly fine; there was nothing to indicate her recent brush with death. The medication had worked fast, as Rose was up and pacing, worried about the others, as their meal arrived. She seemed healthy but Donna was still a little wary, thoughts of her earlier conversation with Jess came back to her, and unsure of how to approach such a subject Donna decided to be blunt.

"How long have you been pregnant?"  
Rose dropped the food currently half-way to her mouth and stared at Donna, before swallowing heavily.

"I'm what?!"  
"The girl that made you the antidote said the plant only affected those 'with child.'"  
There was a pause in which Rose seemed to loose focus as she absorbed the information and Donna decided to charge on.

"So you're not pregnant?"  
"No." The blonde shook her head and seemed hesitant. "I don't think so, I don't know."

Donna reached out and held Rose's hand, waiting for their eyes to meet as she sent the younger woman a sympathetic look and used a softer, more encouraging tone.

"Just think back a little while, have their been any signs?"  
Rose's gaze drifted back to the floor and her brow furrowed in concentration. It was a moment before she spoke, her voice sounding somehow smaller.

"I haven't had my period in a while, but that's it."  
Her eyes whipped up to meet Donna's, widening in fear.

"You have to promise not to say anything to the Doctor-"

Donna was about to interrupt with a protest but Rose saw it coming.

"-I know what you're thinking but we don't know for sure. Don't look at me like that, how do you know you can trust her?! Anyway I'm not sure the Doctor and I can have kids and I don't want to raise his hopes… I'm not ready for all that."

She looked so young and scared, but still with that determination the Doctor so loved that Donna nodded a wordless promise, agreeing to let her handle it.

But that wasn't going to stop Donna from getting her say in, with a smile of course.

"I trust her because she was right and she saved your life. And also because she kept her promise."

Confusion flickered briefly across her face before a familiar voice and the sound of a door opening got her to her feet.

"Miss me?"

Rose was in his arms before he really finished, his question answered without words.

Neither the Doctor or Jack knew how disastrous the situation had been earlier.

The reunion was cut short when a girl Rose recognised as a native hurried up to them.

"Come on, we have to hurry, they aren't all stupid. This way is clear, come on!"

Rose seemed to be the only one who didn't recognise her but was happy to follow the retreating stranger as the Doctor grabbed her hand, leaned down to eye level with her, a smile on his face as he whispered one word.

"Run!"

And so they did.

They ran all the way back to the TARDIS, Jess leading so she could navigate through the garden. The Doctor unlocked the door and the four time travellers stumbled through, huge grins on their faces.

Jess walked through at a more subdued pace, her eyes scanning the impossible rooms, all questions of how they would fit inside dying on her lips.

"It's huge!"

At her spoken words all eyes returned to Jess, in their adrenaline filled state they had forgotten about the alien that had saved them.

Jess didn't seem to notice as her eyes drifted to the view screen showing the gardens outside. Her expression slipped from wonder to sadness in seconds as her hand covered her mouth and she sank to the floor.

The Doctor was the first to react, waling over to the young girl and crouching down to her level, stretching out an arm to rest his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

Jess looked up to see who was the intruder of her personal grief and her eyes locked on the Doctor's.

"I can't go back there, I'd be a criminal, the Elders would sentence me to death for going against them, even though they were wrong."  
"You could come with us."

Jess's eyes snapped up to meet Rose's, the Doctor also turned his head towards her, and acknowledging the look of sympathy directed at Jess and the pleading look he was getting he nodded his head.

"Really?"

Jess turned back to the Doctor, he seemed to be the one in charge of both the group and now her fate.

"Sure, you helped us out of that mess, and the TARDIS seems happy to leave, maybe she brought us here to meet you. You can come with us if you wish, we can drop you off anywhere if you don't want to stay."

Her grin was infectious and the Doctor returned it before being pulled into a hug, as they let go he walked up to the console.

"Rose and Donna will show you around and answer all the questions I know you're dieing to voice."

For the first time Jess noticed the second door in the room, it seemed to lead into a hallway.

"You mean it's bigger than this?!"

A quick smile was all the Doctor offered in answer as he continued to fiddle with the console.

Rose and Donna both laughed and taking one of her arms each led her from the room.


	5. Weddings?

So here's another chapter.  
I thought I had already posted this, so I'm posting the next chapter as well

* * *

_"You mean it's bigger than this?!"  
__A quick smile was all the Doctor offered in answer as he continued to fiddle with the console.  
Rose and Donna both laughed and taking one of her arms each led her from the room._

_*+*+*  
_

The girls had done a once over of all the important rooms; kitchen, pool, wardrobe, med bay, ect, before finding the new girl a room and sitting down to explain the basics. They were human, as was Jack, the Doctor's a Time Lord and this is his ship, the TARDIS, it travels in time and space and no-one knows how big it is on the inside, also they are usually the ones doing the rescuing.

All three were sitting on Jess's bed in silence while the information sunk in. Donna was leaning back against the headboard having a silent conversing with Rose who was laying flat on her stomach, arms cradling her head, Jess was sitting cross-legged staring at the bed spread.

The room was basic, bed lights, bathroom through the door on the left, beside table with lamp and a small silver device, carpet and even a window that Rose told her would show whatever she wanted. She was also informed that the TARDIS was empathic and could sense what she needed and would provide it.

"You alright?"

Jees looked up to Rose and smiled, she couldn't seem to stop, throwing glances to Donna as well she answered in the only way possible.

"Alright?! I'm… this is awesome!"  
Rose and Donna joined her delighted laughter .

"It is a bit isn't it?"

"Mmmm. So the TARDIS will add stuff to suit me yes?"  
at the nods from both Donna and Rose, Jess continued.

"So then what's that?"

Jess waved her arm in the direction of the bedside table and the device resting upon it.

All eyes fell on the object, Donna was curios as she had no idea and so looked to Rose to find her friends frozen in place.

"Rose? What is it?"  
Rose's wide eyes flicked to Donna then back to the device, she swallowed audibly.

"It tells you if you're pregnant or not."  
Seeing her friend so hesitant Donna reached for it herself and held it in her hands, Rose's gaze never left the shiny object.

"So how does it work?"

"You just hold it over your wrist and push down the green button. It takes a blood sample, analyses it then tells you what it finds."  
"Rose-"  
At the sound of her name Rose met Donna's gaze.

"-You need to know."  
Rose nodded reluctantly and held out her wrist, Jess watched in silence, feeling like an intruder.

Donna used the device quickly and correctly before glaring down at the view screen, not entirely sure what she was looking for. It only took a moment but time seemed to slow in the TARDIS.

"Positive. You're pregnant."  
Again Rose nodded silently and Donna looked like she was going to say something more when there was a thump and the Doctor's voice drifted into the room.

"We've landed, come on if you're coming!"

Rose was out of the room before either Donna or Jess could move off the bed, leaving the two to share a concerned look.

The Doctor and Jack had been fixing the TARDIS after sending the girls off.

"What is it we're fixing?"  
The Doctor spared Jack a glance and removed the sonic screwdriver from his mouth with the hand not holding a mess of wires.

"I need to make sure everything is in working order 'cause I was the TARDIS to land where and when I ask her to."  
"You've never cared before."  
The Doctor handed Jack a piece of twisted metal to add to the scrap pile, and Jack wondered as to the last time under the console was cleaned out.

"Yeah well I've never proposed to anyone before."  
The seeming offhand comment couldn't mask the serious undertones from Jack and he smiled with excitement in his voice.

"You're going to ask Rose to marry you?!"

The Doctor shot Jack a dirty look. "Shhh!"

Jack lowered his voice accordingly. "Sorry."  
"Yes I am. Donna dragged me out to jewellery shops straight after we had that conversation about human traditions. We didn't find anything."  
Jack snorted, "By 'we' you mean Donna right?"

They shared a secret smile.

"Yeah well nothing was good enough, Donna liked plenty of them but I couldn't pick so she dragged me across the universe to find the perfect ring."  
A look of enlightenment crossed Jack's features.

"All those trip to alien markets!"

"Yep!" the Time Lord seemed smug that Jack hadn't picked up on it sooner, glad his secret had been somewhat safe.

"Did you find it?"  
His reply was his friend patting down his pinstriped suit jacket right where they both knew an inside pocket was located.

The Doctor pushed some things back into the underside of the consol, Jack handing the parts across as they were asked for.

When that was done and the console was back together they both jumped to their feet and the Doctor danced around the console setting the course, yelling for the girls to come out as they landed.

Both Jack and the Doctor were surprised to find Rose almost immediately enter the console room.


	6. Long walks

I apologise for the crappiness that is this chapter  
I couldn't seem to get it to work  
And i may switch tenses a little, sorry about that  
I've been trying different ways of getting to sleep, scented soaps, warm drinks, meditation, blah blah blah  
so that kind of gets in the way of stay up to write!  
If there is anything you can point out to me to fix please do, when you write it you just seem to glaze over everything, be handy to see it from a different point of view

So two chapters in one day, twice as many reviews then?!  
yes? no?  
Please?!

The name 'Cayair' is thanks to Suezanne

* * *

_When that was done and the console was back together they both jumped to their feet and the Doctor danced around the console setting the course, yelling for the girls to come out as they landed._

_Both Jack and the Doctor were surprised to find Rose almost immediately enter the console room._

_*+*+*  
_

"Where are we?"

The question startled the Doctor, more so than her immediate presence when he had called, she always waited until they got outside to ask. That was how it worked; he took her somewhere and she would open the doors and gasp in amazement, he would watch her face, enjoying her reactions before turning to the view and answering all her questions; the place, the time, anything special about it.

His thoughts trailed off when he realised she was looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Cayair."

Donna and Jess entered the room as the Doctor offered Rose his hand, a flicker of emotion crossed Rose's features too quickly for him to recognise it before she took his hand and they headed for the doors.

His eyes were on her, she could feel them, knows he is watching her reaction, enjoys seeing her each time he shows her something new and wonderful. She doesn't refuse him his joy and opens her mouth with wonder as she looks over the planet, a gentle gasp escaping. As he grins and turns to appreciate the view she can't help but feel a little guilty. She wasn't lying in her actions – the planet was beautiful, majestic really. The name seemed to be a reflection of the place, or that was how Rose saw it. The place was slightly cyan in colour, everywhere and it set off the colours of the plants and animals well, making everything look brighter. Everything seemed lighter, like air, and soft, Cayair seemed the perfect name for it. There was one mountain in the distance, big and blue, the small red sun a startling contrast as it rested overhead.

It was beautiful, but the pregnancy was playing on her mind; how to tell him, how would he react it was making her hesitant.

The others stepped out behind them, the creak of the TARDIS door familiar and welcoming to Rose in her troubled world.

As Jack locked the door behind him the Doctor started talking, he sounded slightly disappointed.

"Wellll it's only afternoon here, relatively speaking, not sure they have the concept of afternoons… anyway, yes, afternoon. I planned on landing later but being early can't hurt, means we have a couple of hours."

"Good. We can go for a walk then."

The Doctor turned to Donna, surprised by the tone she used, it wasn't really a suggestion, he smiled and clapped his hands together anyway.

"Sounds good!"

"-uh, I meant just the girls, sorry Spaceman but there's some things men just don't understand."

Donna had grabbed Rose's arm and was dragging her off before he had thought of an appropriate reply. Jess was following, looking back apologetically, he only had time to shout out a request and receive an understanding nod from Jess before they disappeared from sight.

Jack turned to see his friend slightly crestfallen, arms hanging limply by his side and whole body looking deflated.

"Come on. If there's one thing I've learnt in my time it's that sometimes when girls mean girl talk it's more for out benefit then theirs. Let's go inside and organise stuff for tonight, I only have a few hours to make you presentable and organise dinner."

The Doctor looked slightly affronted as he was forced into the TARDIS.

Jess managed to catch up to the two girls when Donna decided they were far enough away for her to decrease from such a punishing pace, they had been practically running for half an hour or more.

"Doctor says he wants us back as soon as the sun is lower than the mountain!"

The two humans agreed silently and turned to face said mountain, observing the position of the sun for future reference, already it had moved, enough to recognise, since they first landed.

Donna sat down and invited the others to join her with a pat of her hands. Donna waited for them to get comfortable before jumping right in, they didn't have much time and Donna wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"Look, Rose, I know you're scared, I understand that, for what it's worth I thing he'd be overjoyed about it. If he isn't… I'll deal with him, but I doubt it will come to that. You're worried you'll be alone, but you won't, Jack's very protective of you, he and I will make sure you're okay, we won't leave you. But like I said, it won't get to that, Spaceman so in-love with you it's sickening."

Donna finally took a breath and Rose smiled softly, tears slowly making their way down her face, before pulling Donna, and then a startled Jess, into a hug.

"Thank-you, don't know what I'd do without you girls."

Jess nodded mutely, still not sure where shi fit in, but glad the older women both seemed to accept her. In truth she didn't fully understand what was going on; seems she landed in the middle of something, but it was starting to make sense. She couldn't believe her luck, able to be free from her people's judgement and knew she would repay the Doctor by helping the love-birds get it right, she just had to figure out how.

The seemly never-ending silence was broken by Rose.

"Listen Donna, about before when we were stuck in prison. You don't have to worry about me so much, I'm like Jack, I can't die."

Donna snorted, only speaking at her friends questioning glances.

"Was wondering why you three fit so well. Bet it still hurts though- and what about the baby? Would it have come back too?"

Rose paled dramatically, she might not know how she felt about the whole situation, but she would let no harm come to her baby, it was her baby and she was keeping it.

"I don't know."

"Another reason for you and the Doctor to have a chat then yeah?"  
Rose turned to Jess and nodded slowly before smiling happily.

"Thank you for saving me and my baby, I really can't thank you enough."

Rose's hand moved to rest on her stomach lightly and Jess glanced from it back to her smile.

"That's okay, I should thank you guys from getting me away from there, I didn't really fit in."

"Guess we're even then?"

Jess nodded happily, still planning on doing something special for her friends. Turning to enjoy the view Jess noticed the position of the sun.

"It's almost level with the mountain, perhaps we should start heading back? It took us a while to get here."

The three agreed and started to slowly walk back in the direction they came from.

Once inside the TARDIS Jack whisked Rose off to the wardrobe room where there was a selection of dresses waiting for her, the TARDIS happily helping Jack make the night perfect.

Jack left Rose to it, feeling quite smug, he had timed everything perfectly; placing the table in the perfect position to enjoy the view and far enough away that she wouldn't have noticed it when the girls came back from their walk, dinner was ready to be served up and the Doctor was in his room fiddling with his bow tie. Even if he did say so himself, Jack had to admit he was bloody good.


	7. May I?

Sorry for the delay  
been playing 'round with a few ideas and with a lack of reviews haven't known where you guys want me to go with this.

**Tell me if you think the baby should be a boy or girl!**  
I have more written depending on reponse

* * *

_Jack left Rose to it, feeling quite smug, he had timed everything perfectly; placing the table in the perfect position to enjoy the view and far enough away that she wouldn't have noticed it when the girls came back from their walk, dinner was ready to be served up and the Doctor was in his room fiddling with his bow tie. Even if he did say so himself, Jack had to admit he was bloody good._

_*+*_

Rose had picked up a nice red wrap-around dress that fitted perfectly. Jess had shown a talent with hair, while Donna gave her a soft look with minimal make-up.

The result had left the Doctor speechless, which pulled a nervous giggle from Rose.

When she had exited the TARDIS, Jack's hands over her eyes and voice guiding her, Rose hadn't known what to think, and a million butterflies took up residence in her stomach.

Jack's hands retreated to reveal a lovely meadow with a table set for two, candles and wine waiting, the mountain off to the left, the sun more than halfway down it, and last but not least, a fidgeting Doctor in a tux.

Neither noticed as Jack retreated, grinning like a loon.

"You look amazing."

"Don't look so bad yourself."

Rose's blush faded as the Time Lord's threatened to take over.

"Yes, well… can't have you having all the fun can we?"  
The nervous atmosphere seemed to fade as the Doctor offered his hand.

"Lady Rose, it would be most wonderful if you would join me for dinner."  
Placing her hand in his, and performing a slight curtsy, Rose moved towards her lover.

"It would be my please, Sir Doctor."

The Doctor was the perfect gentleman, pulling out her sear for her and pouring the wine.

Both were wondering exactly what to talk about; Rose pondering if now would be the right time to drop the baby bomb, and the Doctor wishing he didn't have to wait so long for it to be over, Time Lords shouldn't get this nervous!

Their pondering was interrupted when Jack, wearing a very tight, black suit, appeared with a trolley of food.

Revealing the meals with a flourish, and winking at the Doctor, Jack managed to not say a thing and force himself back to the TARDIS; the Doctor wouldn't appreciated anyone eavesdropping, and he would know, secret Time Lord powers and everything.

"Mmm, smells good and the view is beautiful!"

The Doctor agreed, his eyes never leaving Rose's face, causing her to blush yet again, the Doctor found it quite endearing and wondered what else would make her blush…

"I'm afraid the setting and dinner is thanks to Jack, the TARDIS and I spent the time fighting over clothing."

That was when the Rose-Tyler-tongue-in-cheek smile appeared and the 900 year old alien knew he was in trouble.

"I'm glad she managed to dress you, I've seen some of the things you've worn before. I'm surprised she didn't die of shame!"

The Doctor muttered something about 'ungrateful dates' and 'see if I go to this much trouble again' but Rose couldn't hear him over her laughter.

Never one to be angry at his pink-and-yellow human for long, the Doctor soon joined in, their laughter finally petering out as Rose wiped tears of joy from her eyes.

"Right well, when you've finished making fun of me, I suggest we make good of this food before it goes cold."

The food tasted as good as it had smelt, which was lucky as Rose was able to avoid talking by stuffing her face, with all the elegance of a lady of course as she was on a date.

The Doctor looked like a teenager on his first date, staring at Rose while eating but focusing on his food whenever she looked up.

He was glad she was eating relatively fast as it meant the whole thing would be over soon and he wouldn't feel so nervous oh and the timing would be perfect.

As soon as Rose placed her knife and fork together on her plate the Doctor jumped up, completely forgetting about his dinner, and his manners, and almost managing to tip the whole table over.

"Miss Tyler, may I have this dance?"

Rose smiled and took her napkin from her lap and rested it on the table, taking the offered hand and rising.

"I believe you'll find you may, Sir Doctor."

Music drifted in the air as the Time Lord took Rose into his arms and set up a rhythm. Rose didn't bother trying to figure it all out and just lived in the moment, enjoying his arms around her, a small part of her mind recognised the song as one of Glenn Millers and smiles at the thought.

The Doctor's body relaxed, reassured and comforted by her presence, the song came to an end far too quickly and he reluctantly let her go, twirling her and fixing their positions so her back was to his chest and their gaze rested on the setting sun. Perfect.

Rose was going to ask a question, that much she knew, but as the sun disappeared and threw colours up against the blue land and vibrant trees, she forgot exactly what she was going to ask.

Once the sun had set, leaving an orange line for the horizon, Rose felt the Doctor shift and turned to see what was happening.

The sight that greeted her failed to register in her brain as anything but 'he's alien, he doesn't do that.'

But there he was, down on one knee, velvet box open in one hand revealing a stunning ring and a hopeful look on his face.

"Rose Marion Tyler, will you marry me?"

He waited and waited, after a whole minute, only a minute?, of wide eyes and silence the Doctor started retreating.

The box disappeared into a pocket and he was on his feet pacing, hand rubbing the back of his neck, babbling at a mile a second.

"We don't have to, I mean Time Lords don't, we bond if that, which we've already done, but I thought you're human so you might want to… and Jackie would kill me if she found out what we'd been up to-"

He was silenced with a kiss, a method Rose found very useful. Just as he relaxed into it and was thinking maybe the night wasn't a complete failure he realised he kiss was rather wet.

"Rose, sweetie, why are you crying?"

"Because of you, you big idiot!"

He was slightly insulted but relieved that she was smiling.

"Of course I'll marry you!"

"Really? Cause I thought for a moment, I don't know, but you scared me just then."

Her arms were around his waist, and his hers, neither letting go.

"I was just shocked, give a girl a break, I didn't think Time Lords did marriage and from your ramble they don't, I just… we're bonded?!"

The Doctor flinched but was glad she didn't mention his slip about Jackie.

"Well yeah. Kinda like what we have now but it would be open all the time and we'd always be able to share thoughts and feelings. Although Time Lords haven't done it since the looms were invented-"

"Can I have the ring now?"

Her tone of impatience was ruined by the look of pure joy on her face.

Slowly the Doctor removed the box from his pocket, opened it and placed the ring on Rose's waiting finger.

The pair shared a bone crushing hug, and a nice snog, before running hand-in-hand back to the TARDIS.

Rose forgot about her troubles for the moment and the Doctor forgot to ask about her recent strange behaviour.


	8. Perfect

Sorry for the delay. I spent a couple of weeks helping out with home renovations and then there was a death in the family so I didn't feel like doing anything.

who wants the baby to be a boy? and who wants it to be a girl?

* * *

_Slowly the Doctor removed the box from his pocket, opened it and placed the ring on Rose's waiting finger._

_The pair shared a bone crushing hug, and a nice snog, before running hand-in-hand back to the TARDIS._

_Rose forgot about her troubles for the moment and the Doctor forgot to ask about her recent strange behaviour._

_*+*  
_

Rose was woken the next day, by the sound of Jack and the Doctor arguing over TARDIS repairs. Knowing from experience that the boys would sort it out themselves, she decided breakfast was in order, no use exploring on an empty stomach.

Rose strolled into the kitchen to find Donna and Jess already sitting with tea and toast in front of them. After the obligatory tell-all and much oohing and aahing over the beautiful ring, the three decided it was time to get changed and go explore more of Cayair.

Rose entered her and the Doctor's room smiling, her thumb brushing the inside of her engagement ring. Last night the Doctor had promised he would find a way for her to tell Jackie, he had been working on it for a while and was getting close to figuring out at least how to have a phone call across universes.

Rose remover her clothes and changed into fresh undies and a bra before flinging open her wardrobe to find an appropriate outfit. Her gaze however, was drawn to the mirror where her reflection was showing, baby bump and all.

Rose paused and turned this way and that, hands coming to rest on her stomach. A distinct, but small, bump was there where yesterday it was not, must be something to do with Time Lords, even more motivation to tell the Doctor.

Rose admired the view for a while, marvelling at how a small person was growing inside her and decided to tell him today. It didn't matter that she was unsure, she needn't be; he loved her and wanted to marry her, plus she wouldn't be able to hide the baby for much longer if this kept up.

The day was perfect, weather and all, Rose was free from the stress of late and noticed the way Jack and Donna flirted, happy that her dear old friend had found someone who was more than a match for him.

They strolled through the forest, the Doctor pointing out all the different wildlife, Jack occasionally adding his two-cents and the girls listening intently.

Their morning was ruined when the wildlife turned against them.

The Doctor tensed as he sensed something new, something dangerous.

He lent back slightly to whisper to the other, "When I say, run back to the TARDIS."

A few seconds past before Rose heard what the Doctor was worried about, it sounded like something big and with claws was getting closer.

"Run!"

Jack, Donna, Rose and the Doctor took off following Jess, her keen sense of direction once again coming in handy.

Rose looked behind her to grab the Doctor's hand and caught a glimpse of something rather like a cross between t-rex and a hamster, before being brought back around by the Doctor tugging on her hand, him having gotten in front when she slowed down in surprise.

Rose pumped her legs harder and faster, panting for breath, as they emerged in the clearing and the TARDIS could be seen up ahead.

She had never felt so tired in her life, running was easy, but today she just couldn't get enough air and her legs were burning.

Jack opened the TARDIS and stumbled in with Jess and Donna in tow.

Within a metre to the TARDIS Rose's legs refused to function and she tripped up, landing hard on her arm and chest.

Without wasting a second the Doctor scooped her up in his arms and entered his ship.

Her face was badly scratched and her arm broken, the world was also slightly fuzzy but Rose could only concentrate on one thing as consciousness slipped away.

"The baby."


	9. Infirmary problems

Sorry about the wait, had jury duty and other stuff happening, managed to almost break my hand which was painful and as I write of a night using pen and paper that was out for a while._  
_I just realised the cliff hanger I left and apologise. here's two chapters to make up for it

* * *

_Her face was badly scratched and her arm broken, the world was also slightly fuzzy but Rose could only concentrate on one thing as consciousness slipped away._

_"The baby."_

_*+*_

When Rose woke the pain in her arm and stinging in her face were gone, but that was not her focus. She was in the infirmary lying on the examination bed, a monitor hooked up to her displaying her vital signs. Rose had been there enough times to know the basics and quickly tapped away at the monitor until she found the baby's vitals. Her whole body relaxed when she realised it was okay and her hands fell to her stomach, rubbing circles over her small baby bump.

The gentle atmosphere was interrupted when the Doctor got up from his chair in the corner of the room, Rose had not noticed him in her haste to check on the small life resting within her. His shoulders and back were stiff, muscles tensed as if ready to flee, his head downcast- eyes sweeping the floor in front of him for words.

Rose waited until he sorted through his thoughts, knowing he needed a little time, her hands resting over her womb unconsciously protecting her baby in case he rejected them.

Realising that he wasn't going to say anything without prompting Rose said the first thing that came to her that didn't involve their unborn child.

"How long was I out?"

Her voice seemed unnaturally loud in the still room but it appeared to bring him back to the present.

"Just over an hour, long enough for me to fix you up and figure out what you meant by 'the baby!'"

He did look at her then, brown eyes full of confusion and something else Rose would describe as resigned sorrow, she didn't quite know what to make of that.

His shoulders slumped, the tension gone, the fight left him, his voice soft and eyes on the floor again.

"Were you going to tell me?"

Rose reached out for his hand in an attempt to get him to meet her eyes but his hand stayed limp and slipped from her grasp.

"I was going to tell you today." Seeing his shift in posture and obvious disbelief she continued, a note of pleading to her voice.

"I was, really. You have to believe me! I thought, I thought you'd be happy… thought you'd want this."

Her words seemed to anger him, his voice shock with fury and his hands balled into fists at his side.

"Damn it Rose! How could you think I'd want this! We were going to get married, why would you do this?!"

The shock of what was happening wore of quickly and was replaced by anger, Rose was not going to let him treat her like that.

"How could I think you'd want this?! Oh I don't know, maybe because it means you'll no longer be the last of your kind?! And don't go blaming this all on me, it takes two to make a baby!"

She rose shakily to her feet, steadying herself before making her way to the door, away from him, speaking softly as she went.

"If you no longer want to marry me, that's fine but I'm not getting rid of our child and you're not getting rid of me until I know what to expect and have enough information to look after him or her properly."

And with that she left the room, her ring left on the table by the door.

* * *

another cliffy I know but the next chapters up too!


	10. False hope

_"If you no longer want to marry me, that's fine but I'm not getting rid of our child and you're not getting rid of me until I know what to expect and have enough information to look after him or her properly."_

_And with that she left the room, her ring left on the table by the door._

_*+*  
_

The Doctor was speechless and more than a little bit confused but a small spark of hope gave him the motivation to follow after her.

"Rose!"

Knowing what was happening and that they needed to get this right, the TARDIS led him to the garden, where Rose was sitting, eyes closed trying not to cry.

The Doctor collapsed next to her and grabbed her arms, his body leaning over hers so he could look directly at her, effectively pinning her in place.

"Rose, what did you mean 'enough information', information on what?"

Although difficult with him invading her personal space so much, Rose ignored him.

"Rose. I _need_ to know what you meant."

He sounded so desperate, and she had no idea why, but maybe if she answered him he'd leave her alone.

"Well it's not like it's going to be the same is it? I mean you've got two hearts and that bypass thing, a massive brain and you're slightly telepathic. Will our baby be like that? Will it be nine months or twelve, or 8 weeks?! I need to know if there is anything I can't do, like give him asprin and if there's anything I should do."

Rose was still studiously avoiding him, talking as if to herself, or the TARDIS, but the Doctor wasn't having any of it. That little spark of hope had grown and consumed his thoughts, he needed to get her to the med bay and run some tests to answer her questions. She was so sure, never faulting in her speech that it was theirs, he had to check her reaction, just once more. He once said if he believed in anything he believed in her, and idiot that he was he forgot who she was.

"Rose, Rose, look at me! ... Fine. But I'm really sorry I upset you, I'm so sorry, I just thought… well… Time Lords are meant to be sterile, that's why we had the looms-"

"- so you thought I had cheated on you?"

She did meet his gaze then, eyes wide in disbelief begging him to say no. The Doctor shifted uncomfortably but didn't dare look away.

"I don't know what I thought, I only knew, well thought I knew, that it's impossible. I'd never thought we'd be able to have children, Time Lords and humans aren't compatible. I won't know anything about the pregnancy until we get back to the infirmary."

She pulled away then, no longer passively enduring his hold on her.

"I need to know you trust me. I won't do any tests until you believe that I didn't cheat on you, you know I'd never do that."

Nodding his head vigorously in agreement the Doctor started to ramble, all doubt vanished in the face of her conviction.

"Yes, well of course! Even if you didn't love me, Rose Tyler would never do that to someone, you're too kind and compassionate! I mean the thought, I don't understand how I thought that. I'm an idiot, idiot Time Lord. I shouldn't of let my fear get in the way, I trust you, I do, I Just made a mistake, a very big mistake but it was a mistake. Glad none of the other me's are here, they'd hurt me. I mean you're, you're Rose! You wouldn't do that to someone you love… that is if you still love me?"

Rose didn't want to forgive him that easily but felt better knowing he felt that way about her and seemed to have come to his senses. He hardly had time to lie in a ramble, he talked so fast!

"It wouldn't hurt so much if I didn't love you."

"Good, I'm glad, well obviously not glad it hurts, glad that you still love me, even when I'm being such a big idiot… cause I love you too."

He sifted nervously on his knees, longing to reach out to her but recognising that it might not be completely welcome.

Rose sighed and relaxed her body, she was glad too, in a weird way, but very emotionally exhausted. She could tell he was trying not to smile in relief and holding back from her and appreciated it, normally he was completely oblivious.

"I'm tired, I just need some rest, we'll talk when I'm awake yeah?"

She gave him a tight smile and left before he could agree. Probably a good thing, he might end up going down memory lane about when she'd say morning and he'd give her the 'time is relative' or 'not in the TARDIS' speech and they'd argue until they agreed she would refer to it as the waking hours unless they were part of a timeline when he would have to call it morning.

Quite lucky she left when she did.


	11. Author's noteapology

So it's been a long time coming and I apologise for that.

I lost some middle chapters when my computer went down last year and had to re-write them, figuring out what happened in the middle.

So i'm updating a few chapters now and then hopefully more soon when I get the chance to edit and play around with the ending

Thanks!


	12. Bacon and eggs

_She gave him a tight smile and left before he could agree. Probably a good thing, he might end up going down memory lane about when she'd say morning and he'd give her the 'time is relative' or 'not in the TARDIS' speech and they'd argue until they agreed she would refer to it as the waking hours unless they were part of a timeline when he would have to call it morning._

_Quite lucky she left when she did._

*+*+*

The Doctor was having separation anxiety, not that he'd call it that, or admit to it at all. If asked it was a logical reaction to recent events, taking into account their share history and painful separation, yep definitely not separation anxiety.

After arguing with himself; everyone else was asleep, the Doctor made up his mind to walk past Rose's room, just a quick look, check she's sleeping peacefully and give his mind some rest.

This turned out to be a brilliant idea, the best idea he'd had in ages, not counting proposing to Rose as that was mainly Donna and Jack.

The Time Lord had strolled past Rose's room only to back track and then panic, he eventually found her in their room, and his hearts settled back to a normal pace to see her alive and safe and a warm feeling overtook as he registered the room.

The second reason it was a brilliant idea was because Rose was not sleeping peacefully as he had thought; her brow was creased and lips pursed, obviously in some discomfort. Her body was moving slightly, as if struggling and her arms reached for nothing.

The Doctor recognised it and quickly toed off his shoes and socks, slipped his jacket onto the spare chair and climbed in next to his love, pulling her into a tight, protective and very comfortable embrace.

Rose stirred slightly, the movement dragging her from sleep to find concerned eyes peering at her, a familiar voice whispering words of comfort and lulling her back to a sleep safe from monsters.

Rose fell bonelessly into the Doctor and mumbled almost too quietly for the alien to hear, but he managed to catch what she said before allowing hope and the feeling of his love safe in his arms to carry him to sleep.

"Thank you."

When Rose woke she was alone, the warm patch letting her know the Doctor had been there but had recently gotten up. The smell of eggs and bacon drifted into their room and questions of his whereabouts and why were answered. That man (alien) ate way too much and never gained a kilo, talk about frustrating!

Before too long the smoky smell of hot bacon became too much and the baby decided it was time to run to the loo.

After throwing up last night's meal and then cleaning herself up, Rose made her way to the kitchen. She knew she was getting close when she heard the Doctor's excited voice rambling on about something or other.

As she entered the room the Doctor turned from the stove to give her a huge smile before bending slightly forward to give her a sweet kiss in greeting.

"Morning beautiful!"

Rose had gotten used to his mood swings over the time she spent with him but it was still slightly disconcerting when her mood was only slightly better than last nights.

"Thank God you're up! Spaceman over here has been banging 'round the kitchen for ages making a mess. I mean sure I love that he's so happy but there's only so much talk about Galifreyan babies a girl can handle, specially with how fast he talks! I'm going to go find Jack, Mister Ecstatic has cooked enough for an army!"

Donna left as Rose processed what the red head had been saying. Lost in thoughts she didn't register that Jess had moved over to her until the girl started speaking.

"I don't know what happened but he's so happy it's tangible! And I understand that you probably still have things to sort out but just sit him down and talk to him, communication is one of the problems here and the stress isn't good for the little one. I've seen how you two are together and it's amazing. Donna told me all that's happened and I think as the more down-to-earth person you need to make him stop and talk it through. The only reason these fights happen is due to his and your fear, you're going to have a baby so you need to get it out in the open and become a family."

With these words of wisdom chasing each other around Rose's mind, Jess left the room.

Rose knew her young friend was right, the more she thought about it the more it made sense. They would have to talk, and it may not be pretty but Rose would not walk away, they had a child to think of now. First problem was said baby didn't like the smell of fried eggs and bacon.

"Doctor?"  
"Mhmmm?"

"Doctor, can we go to the library maybe?"

The Doctor turned, spatula in hand, pout in full force.


	13. Sit N chat

"_Doctor?"  
"Mhmmm?"_

"_Doctor, can we go to the library maybe?"_

_The Doctor turned, spatula in hand, pout in full force._

*+*+*

"But I made you breakfast see? I was lying there watching you sleep and I thought; what's something I could do for you? Breakfast in bed! That's what couples do yes? Usually when the man has done something wrong and wants to make it up to his lover... I made you breakfast!"

Rose couldn't help smiling at that, at least he was trying and he seemed so disappointed, like she was rejecting his apology, and she couldn't have that.

Stepping forward to place her hand on his arm to show she appreciated him Rose made eye contact.

"Thank-you. You're right, it's what they usually do and I love that you thought of it but this little one-" she moved her hand to her stomach, "-doesn't feel like a fry up."

The Doctor settled on the couch next to Rose, glad that she didn't seem mad about yesterday, but still slightly hurt she wasn't eating the breakfast he made her and wondering why they had to move to the library. He was trying to look after her.

"You should have some breakfast Rose, you're eating for two now and have to make sure you don't skip any meals, specially breakfast, even if it isn't the one I cooked you."

Rose brought her knees up on the couch so she was facing him properly and the Doctor moved to mirror her position. It would be easier to talk like this and she noticed his slight 'kicked puppy' look. Reaching out she held his hand in her own and brushed her thumb back and forth over his wrist watching him relax.

"I do plan on eating breakfast, a nice, big, healthy one but the morning sickness has kicked in and I don't feel like eggs and bacon at the moment, I can barely stand the smell."

A look of enlightenment crossed his features.

"Oh, so that explains the library."

"Yeah, and also because it's quiet and comfortable and we won't be interrupted because we really need to talk... don't look like that, don't you dare close off I don't enjoy the idea either but we need to get a few things straight and communication is one of them. We have to do this; for us and for the baby. I hate fighting and I hate the idea of our child seeing us fight."

Rose loosened her grip on the Doctor's hand, she had tightened it when he first looked away but at the mention of their child he seemed to be willing not to run.

"Okay, so here's how it's going to work. I'm going to talk and you'll shut up and listen, then you can talk."

"First of all, I still want to marry you. I love you. Always have, but we have some work to do. Jess is a very intelligent girl and realised something we haven't; all our fights are due to miscommunication and fear. From here on it we need to talk to each other more, don't just think something is happening, ask what's going on."

Rose took a fortifying breath, leaning forward again and resting both her hands on his. Encouraged by him twisting them around to interlink their fingers, Rose took some time to shift through her thoughts knowing that no matter how long she leaves it, it won't come out perfect, it doesn't work that way.

"Our first fight was because you were afraid of me leaving you because of my short human life – that was only solved by the fact that I'm not completely human anymore. Since then it's been up and down because of our insecurities. Hindsight's 20/20 and I see it now. I still fear that you don't love me the same or that you'll react strange because you're an alien. A beautiful, crazy alien and sometimes I don't feel good enough, smart enough, brave enough or fast enough."

Here she paused to wipe a tear from her eye and put a hand up to tell him she wasn't finished.

"We've been through so much, slitheen and missiles, teleports and Dalek ships, chains and werewolfs, parallel universes and the void, the list goes on but none of that ever scared me as much as you do.

"And it's not because you're the 'oncoming storm' or anything like that, it's because you hold my heart in your hands... phew, okay your turn."


	14. Alien

"_We've been through so much, slitheen and missiles, teleports and Dalek ships, chains and werewolfs, parallel universes and the void, the list goes on but none of that ever scared me as much as you do._

"_And it's not because you're the 'oncoming storm' or anything like that, it's because you hold my heart in your hands... phew, okay your turn."_

*+*+*

Being quiet is a rare thing for the Doctor but he found the ability to do so while Rose was talking and now it was his turn he seemed to have lost his voice.

"Oh Rose. I love you, I do, and you're right I am alien in so many ways. Love was a foreign concept to the Time Lords, emotions were taught as a weakness and of no real use. They watched over time but never interfered as they lacked the compassion. All other races were lesser and their problems were of no significance to Gallifrey. I was always a bit of a renegade, stealing the TARDIS and interfering willie-nillie, got on trial more than once for it.

"I travelled with humans mostly because I could teach them about the universe and they could teach me about emotions and all those little insignificant things, and they did. I thought I'd learnt everything I could until you came along. You taught me to love in a way I'd never imagined existed. I always knew there were lots of ways to love a person and the way I loved you scared me. I was reckless to save you, to impress you, to see you smile; giving Mickey the means to launch a missile at us, crossing timelines to take you back to see your dad, materialising in the middle of a Dalek fleet and burning up a sun to name a few.

"In my last incarnation I wasn't just scared of losing you; I was scared you'd realise who I was and run screaming. I love you so much and promise to talk to you more."

The Doctor had taken the ring from his pocket and fiddled with it while talking. When he found that he couldn't say any more he offered it to his love. She smiled, took the ring and put it on her finger where it belongs before grabbing his hand and looking at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I have an idea! You said we're bonded but not fully, if we bonded properly then we could feel each other's emotions and communicate telepathically yeah?"  
The Doctor sighed heavily.

"Rose there's a lot more to it that that, yes is does allow those things, which would help us in a way, but it's not something to take lightly. I'd be inside your head, there would be no secrets and it's not like a wedding ring; you can't take it off."

Rose lent forward and drew one of his hands towards he stomach, resting it there with her hand on top.

"Who says I'm taking this lightly? I want this, I want to be yours and for you to be mine completely. I love this baby so much because it's you and me. You have my heart, I want to give you all of me. I don't have any secrets, you might not like some of the things I did in that parallel world; I know I don't, but I did them because I had no choice. I know you've done things like that before, you tried to push me away by telling me how dangerous you are and how you survived the Time War. I'm still here, I'm not running."

At the Doctor's stunned silence Rose continued.

"We could do it when we get married, or after, I'm not sure if we can do them at the same time. My mum will be disappointed that I don't want a big wedding, I was thinking of the TARDIS' gardens and Jack's a captain so he can do the ceremony, then just Donna and Jess as witnesses."

At her sure tone her husband-to-be smiled and pulled her tightly to him.

"Sounds like you've got it all planned. And we can do it either way, maybe after the vows, it'll only take a few minutes."

Content with the talk and that their problems were solved, or getting there, the Doctor dragged Rose to a secondary kitchen to make her a huge, healthy breakfast. Although he made enough for both of them he didn't touch his food as he was too busy rambling about Gallifreyan children and how he'd have to see if the TARDIS knew anything or had any books. It was at that point in his monologue that Donna burst in.


	15. Planning

_Content with the talk and that their problems were solved, or getting there, the Doctor dragged Rose to a secondary kitchen to make her a huge, healthy breakfast. Although he made enough for both of them he didn't touch his food as he was too busy rambling about Gallifreyan children and how he'd have to see if the TARDIS knew anything or had any books. It was at that point in his monologue that Donna burst in._

*+*+*

"Okay Spaceman I think that's enough, you go have fun in the library, us girls have a wedding to plan."

The Doctor knew better than to argue with Donna and was on his way out when a thought struck him.

"Okay but how'd you know everything was back on track?"

Donna smirked.

"A few reasons; firstly you two love each other too much to let stupidity get between you, secondly I had the TARDIS on look out and thirdly – well, you're still alive."

"Wellll... alright. If you see Jack can you ask him to help me in the library?"  
Donna seemed slightly confused by this request for some reason.

"Jack's busy helping us."

"But you said it was just the girls?!"

Donna just smiled, cocked her head to the side then pulled Rose out the door.

"Oh."

Rose could see Donna was going to make a big deal out of the wedding if the grin on her face and glint in her eyes was any indication. It reminded Rose of her um, so she knew she had to do something before it got out of hand, but not hurt her friend's feelings.

They ended up in Donna's room with Jess and Jack already on the floor surrounded by bridal magazines from all over the universe.

Donna found a spare piece of floor and plopped down, dragging Rose with her.

"Now before you start there's a few things you need to know. The wedding will be in the TARDIS gardens, with just the TARDIS crew and Jack will be marrying us.-" Jack looked very pleased at this revelation. "-No bridesmaids or groomsmen, it's too small for that anyway. Decorations, flowers and clothes we get to design with the TARDIS. The rest; music, food and whatever else will be up to whoever."

Donna seemed to deflate until the last sentence and Rose wondered if she might be making a mistake by letting the red head loose.

"Well we best get started then! Don't have much time as we want to get this done while you can still see your feet! We'll just go through these magazines, see what we like and the TARDIS will work her magic, she's brilliant."

The lights in the room brightened slightly.

"oh and you don't have to worry about anything else Rose, once the dress is done you can relax, what I caught from the Doctor's incessant chatter this morning seems you'll be tired a lot. The TARDIS, Jess, Jack and I will take care of anything if you need a break."

There didn't seem to be anything else to say to that so Rose just nodded and picked up the closest mag.

After three hours of chatting about dresses and Jack's comments on the models, the Doctor came into the room.

"I've just come to get Rose for lunch so don't hurt me."

Donna thought about it before agreeing and stopped glaring daggers at the alien for interrupting.

Once Rose was seated at the kitchen table the Doctor went about making lunch. Rose noticed he seemed a bit tense but waited until he was seated to mention it.

"Alright, what's on your mind. Don't look at me like that, I know when something's up. Spill. I won't eat until you do."

With that Rose pushed the plate to the side and folded her arms. The Doctor sighed.


	16. Video calls

_Once Rose was seated at the kitchen table the Doctor went about making lunch. Rose noticed he seemed a bit tense but waited until he was seated to mention it._

"_Alright, what's on your mind. Don't look at me like that, I know when something's up. Spill. I won't eat until you do."_

_With that Rose pushed the plate to the side and folded her arms. The Doctor sighed._

*+*+*

"You know that I've been looking into multi-universal travel? Well, I've made a gap between this universe and your mums. It's stable, it won't cause any problems, but it's small. Too small for the TARDIS and I can't risk making it bigger. So we won't get to visit. Rose, look at me love. I was going to say; but there's still a hole, tiny, but big enough for a signal to get through. I know it isn't much but we can video call them and I can get the TARDIS to set it up so they can see our wedding and it will be like they're actually there."

The Doctor barely managed to finish when Rose had him locked in her arms, kissing the life out of him.

When he was just about breathless Rose jumped up and ran from the room.

By the time the Doctor got his senses back and caught up to her she was sitting with Jess, Donna and Jack discussing dresses. Rose spared him a quick glance and sweet smile before grabbing the bridal magazine in front of her and Donna's hand and running to the wardrobe room, judging by the TARDIS' happy hum.

The Time Lord was still smiling at the doorway Rose had disappeared through when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jack was standing behind him with a mysterious twinkle in his eyes. Jess had also gotten up and was smiling at him from across the room.

"What?!"

Jack's booming laughter at the Doctor's puzzled expression was short and sudden.

"You're a genius who can create stable holes between fractured universes big enough so her family can keep in tough and witness her wedding, yet you don't seem you understand how much it means to her."

Jess had now walked over to them and was nodding sincerely at Jack's remark.

"This morning she gave us a brief speech about how the wedding was going to run and settled down to flick through magazines. Don't get me wrong, she was happy, but something seemed to be holding her back. When she ran into the room a couple of minutes ago she was ecstatic and couldn't wait to get started. You might be getting married sooner than you expected."

Meanwhile Rose was showing off the dress and veil she had made with the TARDIS to Donna.

"Wow Rose. That's perfect! And it will go so well with the flowers I chose, oh I'm so excited!"

Rose did another twirl before carefully changing back into her jeans and tee.

"Well once we sort out all the minor detail and talk to my mum we're ready! The TARDIS says she has the garden fixed up, I can't wait."

The Doctor spent the rest of that day and all of the next making repairs on the TARDIS and making sure Rose ate and was well rested. He was happy that the wedding would be rather soon; not only because he really wanted to finally be able to call Rose his wife but also because with each day that passed Rose would become less and less energetic and more hormonal.

On the third day he managed to get Rose to himself. No Donna barging in as soon as they'd finished eating to take her away.

He sat back and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

The Doctor was silent and just gestured to the door briefly before returning his gaze to her pointedly.

"They don't need me today."

"So everything's set?"

"That's not what I said, but yeah, almost. The TARDIS has the garden covered, and we've got the perfect dress. Donna and Jess are putting the finishing touches on their dresses, hair and make-up and the flowers. Jack's got his clothes and the food, cake and rings, with the influence of the TARDIS of course. As long as you've got what you're wearing and saying we're ready to go in three days. Oh and Jess reckons she's got the music settled, she write songs and was talking with the TARDIS."

"Well, we better call your mum then."

The Doctor was rather scared of the reception Jackie would have for him but willing to face it, specially now he remember he hadn't written his vows yet. Slipped his mind with everything else going on, but he was sure neither Rose nor Donna would appreciate excuses.


	17. Author's note apology 2

So Sorry I haven't updated in ages.

Didn't realise the course I started would have so much work.

And time seems to always get away from me.

And I've been sick for months as well, which isn't nice and spoiled my holiday, but anyway...

While I'm getting back on track with the writing of Uncle Jack I have written a little one-shot called 'Stay' if you would like to read that.

It was an idea that came to me and wouldn't go away, inspired by Lisa Leob's song "Stay".  
And I was hoping you wouldn't hate me too much for my absence if I offered you something to read.

Very much so Rose/10 but starts with lots of angst.

please accept my apologies, I'm going right now to work on more of Uncle Jack.

Will put up the next chapter ASAP

once again. Sorry


	18. Wedding Bells

So this is the long awaited for last chapter of Uncle Jack.  
Apologise again for the delay. And cause I'm not that good at writing weddings.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I'VE LEFT SOMETHING OUT OR UNFINISHED.**  
Thank you.

Later that night the Doctor was wrapped around a peacefully sleeping Rose, his hands lightly caressing her stomach.  
The day wasn't that bad, at least he has Jack's company while doing repairs on the TARDIS. Jackie had actually been happy to see him and tearfully thanked him for making it possible for them to video call, but the new of the news had taken her attention and Rose kicked him out so she could discuss her dress and the flowers with her mum.  
They decided not to tell Rose's family about the baby until after they were married.  
The Doctor drifted off, content.  
One day down, two to go.

Those two days flew by faster than the Time Lord thought possible.  
The Doctor tested his new configuration by landing the TARDIS on a small grass-like covered planet for a picnic and a day out.

And the next day, the day before the weeding, was of course hi-jacked by Donna and Jackie (who had called at a suspiciously convenient time).

Jack had to put up with a grumpy Time Lord as the TARDIS flat out refused to allow him to sleep in the same room as Rose that night.  
The Ship was having rather a lot of fun with all the silly human traditions.

The Doctor and Jack stood in the middle of the TARDIS garden under a tree with silver leaves.  
The ship had gone all out making a pathway through rose vines with white roses randomly positioned throughout.

Jacaranda tree in the distance making a nice purple background.  
Gallifreyan trees on either side of the alter, framing a still pond just behind it.  
The ground was covered with a thick, soft, red grass (also from Gallifrey) which made a nice contrast to the Doctor's black tux, well it did according to Jack.  
The TARDIS had set up a holographic projector for the special occasion at the side of the aisle, just before the alter so that Jackie, Pete, Mickey and Jake could watch and be seen clearly.  
The whole set-up was beautiful, and perfectly matched to the bride.  
Donna and Jess stood up from their seats (opposite the side Rose' families' holographic projections were on) as the traditional piano musical started.

Rose was an absolute vision in white. Her Bouquet was white roses framed by the purple flowers of the Jacaranda tree.  
Her hair was curled and pinned back at the front by a band of silver leaves from which a fine veil fell.  
Rose's dress was strapless and simple. It fitted at the bodice and simply fell gracefully from the waist with a small train. There were faint light blue swirling patterns on the right side of the bodice from breast to waist.

The Doctor was of course speechless, so were Pete, Mickey and Jake, as they had yet to see the dress as well and it was just so elegant on Rose.  
When she finally made it to the alter she turned to the Doctor and the smile on her face became a bit cheeky as she leaned toward him and gently closed his mouth.

The ceremony was short, as neither had a religion and really didn't want to drag it out, specially with Rose's pregnancy making her feel a little tired already.  
Jack did his bit then Rose got to say her vows.

"Doctor, you have given me all of time and space, taken me to the stars and beyond. I could never have dreamed of half the things you have shown me. I never could have dreamed that I could love someone so completely. I have learnt a lot of things from you on our travels, but the most important thing I've learnt is that I live for you, whether you can offer me the stars, strange planets and distant times or not I am here for you and I will never leave. You are what I want and what my heart needs, with you by my side I can achieve anything and be content with nothing. And whatever happens in the future I am here to stay, no matter what face you wear I will always love you."

The Doctor was overwhelmed and slightly nervous as he hadn't prepared quite as much but even so he knew what he wanted to say and what he had to say.

"Usually I can talk forever but for my vows I can think of nothing more to say but I Love you. My hearts are forever lost to me for you have stolen them. You are so beautiful and smart and funny and... and now you're mine. My Rose. And I always have been, and always will be, yours."

Jack gave the couple enough time to exchange rings then pronounced them man and wife.  
The Doctor and Rose shared a sweet kiss and as they parted he reached down to whisper in her ear "Run!" and holding hands they ran together back down the aisle grinning like maniacs, Rose throwing the bouquet over her head as they disappeared into the TARDIS leaving their wedding guests behind.

"Aren't they just perfect together?"  
Donna spoke softly but in the silence they all heard her. Jack approached and put his arm lightly around her.  
"What about the reception? Food and drinks and dancing?"

Jackie seemed to have woken from her tearful state and was slightly put out by the change of events.

"Well they never were a conventional couple," Jack stated, shrugging, to which Mickey and Donna both agreed, nodding their heads until they caught sight of the look on Jackie's face.

"Don't worry Jacks, I'm sure they'll be back soon, probably gone to get changed or something, Rose wouldn't leave it at that. I'm sure she's dying to talk to you about it. Just wait a bit hmm?"

Pete to the rescue and just in time too as Jackie looked like she was ready to bite someone's head off.

"You're right, Rose never was one to follow the rules and with the Doctor, well, can't expect them to do everything traditionally. I'm sure the TARDIS will organise a room or something soon for dancing and food, Rose wouldn't let his nibs get away without at least the traditional first dance. So I guess in the mean time we can just sit, wait and enjoy the garden. I may have been a short ceremony but it was beautiful. Did expect him to say a bit more, I mean for someone who usually can't stop babbling on and on he really didn't say much."

Jackie promptly sat down and started a discussion about everything that had happened that day.

Rose and The Doctor did return. The Doctor in his familiar brown suit and Rose in her favourite jeans and shirt.  
The Doctor poked his head around the corner and shouted "Oi! Come on, the party's over here."

The Tardis led the confused wedding guests to a ballroom where Rose and The Doctor were dancing and smiling, lost in their own little world, enjoying their first dance as man and wife.

Jack threw a grin at Donna before sweeping her up into a waltz to which Donna shrugged and allowed the immortal to lead.  
Jackie, Pete, Mickey and Jake, wary of staying within the limits of their camera so the Tardis could properly project them, grabbed some chairs and sat to watch, Jackie taking pictures every five seconds.

As the song ended everyone stood to clap the happy couple, Jackie making a breif complaint about their choice of clothes to which Mickey and Jack both shared an amused look, and Jess took the stage.  
"I wrote this song for The Doctor and Rose, it's called Love Story." (Taylor Swift - Love Story)

The Tardis played the music and Jess sang while The Doctor twirled Rose around the dance floor.  
The guests sat and listened to the lyrics, exchanging smiles and nods of agreement.  
The Newly weds both thanked Jess for the song and then Donna took control and the rest of the night was spent laughing, dancing and remembering. Rose thought it was the best day of her life, so did The Doctor.

**THE END**


End file.
